It has been a longstanding problem in the heating and cooling of homes and offices to efficiently regulate the ambient temperature to maintain the desired comfort level, while minimizing the amount of energy expended by the heating/cooling apparatus. The heating/cooling needs of a home or office are not constant over time and may, in fact, vary substantially depending on the time of day or day of the week. Conventional thermostats have been highly inefficient in this regard due to the fact that only one set temperature could be maintained.
In response to this, programmable thermostats were developed in the prior art that allowed for the programming of set points for the thermostat based upon the time of day or day of the week. These programmable thermostats utilize a microprocessor into which the user inputs the desired temperature setting information by way of a keypad or some other arrangement of buttons and switches.
Air handling systems for use in temperature control, such as in residential or commercial heating ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, typically utilize an air filtration system, typically incorporating a furnace or air conditioning filter, to collect airborne particles that may be circulating in the system. The use of a filtration system helps to reduce the build up of allergens (such as pollen, mold, spores, dander, etc.) and other material within the ductwork that circulates air through the system, and helps to remove these particulates from the air. The presence of such material may greatly reduce the efficiency of the temperature control system itself, in addition to posing health risks to those inhabiting the environmentally controlled space. Maintaining the efficiency of the filter through proper changing or cleaning of the filter is particularly important in some systems, such as those incorporating the use of heat pumps.
In the past, some programmable thermostats have included a filter counter that works in background while the thermostat is in operation. When the designated usage period for the filter has elapsed, a “FILTER” message then appears on the thermostat display. No information about the filter usage is available to the user during normal operation of the thermostat. Instead, the user must switch the thermostat to a filter mode for setting or resetting the filter usage period (typically from 0 to 500 hours) and viewing the time remaining in the filter usage period.
Moreover, the amount of allergens and other particulates present in the ductwork for the air circulating system may be reduced by operating the fan that circulates the air on a regular basis. Operating the fan at independent regular intervals (as opposed to continuously or only when then the furnace or cooling system are operating) can more effectively clean the air used in the system, while also conserving energy usage and extending the life of the air handling unit. However, this is not done in the systems of the prior art.
Accordingly, a temperature control system is needed that further enhances the cleaning of air circulating through an environmental control system.